


A Good Deed

by fojee



Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, One-Shot, psychos, the world needs more of, which apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Lee Joon Young kill Hyun's father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindra/gifts).



"You will never be able to see him again."

For months, this arrogant man had listened to his story without believing a word. He had judged him before he had even met him, had only pretended that his words mattered at all. They were all the same. All these people who think they know everything. Who think they're so pure and clean and good. 

Who hurt their children.

The boy had slipped into the room. In his eyes, Joon Young found something that intrigued him: the weary innocence of a child who had seen too much. A sharp intelligence unburdened by his father's arrogance. Curiosity without fear. 

He held out his hand and Lee Hyun took it. The show of trust took his breath away. He said more than he meant to, revealing his secret.

 _I'll save you,_ he promised as he watched the professor drag his young son out the door.

He had waited for a savior for years, locked up in that room in that house. He knew nothing of the world outside, barely knew to speak, much less to read or write. They kept him blind and deaf and dumb and mute. They beat him like a dog, treated him like a monster. They should have seen their fates coming. All monsters knew to do was to kill after all.

Well he was out now, and learning how to be a man. A man who can be kind, who does good deeds, who saves people. A man who can choose his own family.

So the professor suspected his son of being evil. It starts like that, the seeds of doubt that grows and grows no matter how you feed it. It splits open the ground, reaches deep with its hungry roots, and spreads out to touch the sky. 

The boy was in danger. It was a good thing he's getting out of this prison soon.

\---

He should give him credit. The professor didn't even look surprised when he showed up at the door. The tea he served was hot and strong. And if his hands shook a little when he poured, then that was alright. Joon Young was feeling excited too.

"Where's Hyun-a?" He noted the other man's quick glance at the wall. 

"You will never be able to see him again. Nobody will."

Lee Joon Young grip tightened on the cup and he threw it just as the professor went for the knives. They broke the table in half and wrestled on the floor. Then he caught hold of one of the knives.

He hadn't meant to do it, but rage boiled in his veins, thinking of the boy in a room behind the walls. 

After he had escaped that house, he had put his own mother's remains in the same kind of room which he had found. It was a tomb that his grandfather had built for him, to hide him from the world even after death. 

Nobody ever found grandfather's remains.

He hadn't meant to do it, but it didn't take much effort to bury the knife to the hilt in Dr. Lee Joong-Min's body. Then he found the way to open the door to the hidden room with trembling hands. Then slid into the bathroom to calm himself.

When he met Hyun-a's eyes, he was smiling again.

"You can be anyone you want to be," he promised. 

No more walls. No more expectations. No more judgments. Just pure freedom. It's the best kind of gift after all.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe what is disquieting about Lee Joon Young (and Min) is that I was rooting for him at the end of the show. I totally get where he's coming from even if I never experienced it first-hand. So here's my little ode to crazy.


End file.
